Do You Remember?
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: As Sara lies dying, Setsuna reflects back on his life with her.  Rating is for death and suicide, plus some incest hints!  This is a short songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or the Crüxshadows and do not make any profit from these writings.

The ending of this takes place at the end of manga volume 3. As Sara lies dying, Setsuna reflects back on his life with her.

This is a songfic, the song is Annabel Lee by the Crüxshadows and is in italics.

This is my first Angel Sanctuary story! Let me know what you think of it!

Do you remember?

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.  
_

'Sara, do you remember?' I think to myself as I wrap you in my arms, holding you closely as your heartbeat begins to slow. 'Even when we were little kids, all you wanted was to play games with me. I know you loved me so much, just as I did and still do.'

_I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
_

'We used to play those silly games about me being a knight and you being the princess that needed to be rescued. I only played them with you because _you_ wanted to, and because I secretly enjoyed the kiss at the end of the game we always shared. I remember mother disapproved highly of our games, especially the kiss, even though it was just on the cheek. Then again, mother hated it when we spent so much time together, she's always hated me. We played those games until you were 9 and I was 11.' I pulled Sara closer to me, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks and onto her pale face. 'Do you remember? That day so long ago? The day you ran away with me? Mother had berated us for still playing those 'stupid' games, so we ran away together. We didn't make it very far, but still, it made me so happy! I loved you more than ever when you agreed to leave with me, even if we had to go back.'

_And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.  
_

'But because of that, mother took you away from me. Even though I saw you once a month, it wasn't enough. I wanted to see you every day! My dear sister, I love you so much that every breath I take without you is painful! And now, when I have you to myself, the gods are taking you away again!'

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.  
_

'Maybe, they hate us. They must be punishing us for our forbidden feelings. No, for what we've done together. But I don't care! They don't understand anything about us. Don't understand our feelings for each other.'

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
_

'We love each other more than life itself.' I can feel the life draining out of her and can't stop myself from hoping I'm just imagining this. 'No matter what happens, no one will keep me from you, there's no way I'll let you die by yourself!'

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea._

"Sara!" I cry out as I feel her breathing stop. The tears fall faster as I pull back to look at her face. I scream at the sky, feeling my sadness welling up to a bursting point. I knew when I saw the wound on her chest that she was going to die. But it was harder to deal with than I thought. I'd never see her smiling face again, nor look into her beautiful eyes. Or hear the laughter that always cheered me up. My hand reaches into my pocket and pull out a pocket knife. I lean down and kiss your lips, and as they grow cold, I plunge the knife into my heart. I feel the warm blood run down my hand. "I'm…going…to find you, my beautiful Sara…" I whisper softly to the still body below me. "I…love you…" I manage to say as the abyss takes ahold of me and I sink into nothingness…

The End.

So? What'd you think of it?


End file.
